


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Band Lives On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 34
Kudos: 602





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

It was a rare night when Julie had the house to herself…at least when it came to the people who were still among the living. She was technically never alone when three incredibly cute ghosts could pop in out of thin air at any time. It would be annoying if it weren’t for the fact that she adored every single one of them. 

Okay…maybe it was annoying sometimes, but…she was human after all.

It was Friday night and she had spent all her time after school on a science project…even though she would have rather hung out with Flynn or fiddle on the piano with Luke. But…she made a promise to her dad that school came first, and she was determined to keep it.

Alex had popped in at one point to help…not because he was an expert on science, but he did have some ideas. “I could help you during your presentation,” he suggested as he hovered over her shoulder while she typed up some notes. “I can pick something up and you can go on about the magnetic field, blah, blah, blah, while everyone ooohs and ahhs how it’s levitating in the air. It could save you time…and you would of course get an A.”

She chuckled at the thought and smirked up at him. “Don’t tempt me, Alex.”

He gave her a grin. “I’m here if you change your mind.”

“Thanks, but…I think I better do this on my own. Using you guys for any personal gain…other than music of course…would probably be frowned upon by…well...” She trailed off as she dabbed her finger up to the ceiling.

He pondered a moment as his eyes flickered up to where she pointed before finally giving her a quick nod. “Good point.” He straightened and readjusted his fanny pack. “Well…I’ll leave you to it. I gotta go anyway.”

“Okay,” she said as she continued with her typing. “Tell Willie I said hi.”

He frowned. “I never said I was going to see Willie.”

She smiled but kept her eyes on the screen. “You didn’t have to…your voice gets all high and squeaky with excitement when you talk about him.”

His jaw dropped. “It…does…not!” He clamped his hand over his mouth when his voice cracked…he then shifted nervously as he cleared his throat. “I mean,” he continued in a much, much deeper voice. “It does not.”

She glanced up at him just for a second. “And now you’re blushing.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Okay…you’re…mean,” he muttered and then stuck out his tongue at her before ghosting out.

Remembering it now, she smiled again as she pushed away from her desk to change into something more comfortable than her jeans and sweater. She decided spending the evening watching her favorite TV show was just the ticket for tonight’s activities. Her mom had introduced her to Friends when she was thirteen and for that reason, it would always be her favorite too.

“This is one of my all-time favorite shows,” she had said that night as they plopped on the couch together. “I still remember watching the first episode with my friends…we ordered pizza, guzzled too much Dr. Pepper and fell in love with Ross, Chandler, Joey, Monica, Phoebe and Rachel.”

Thirteen-year old Julie let out a laugh. “Who?”

She grinned down at her and gave her hair a tousle. “You’ll see.”

Like her music, she hadn’t watched Friends for the longest time because she thought it would be too painful, but…tonight that would change. She would start from season one and watch all ten seasons…not in one night of course, but…it would be a fun journey and would imagine her mother was right beside her…laughing at all their favorite moments.

Once dressed in a pair of blue sweatpants, a Bobcat sweatshirt and her favorite leopard paw slippers, she grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs. She was just about to go raid the kitchen when her father’s voice called out, reminding her she wasn’t alone just yet.

“Yeah, dad!” she yelled up the stairs.

“Help!”

She shook her head in sympathy when she heard the desperation in his voice and then trotted back up the stairs to try to save the day. Her father had been a nervous wreck all day because tonight…he was going on his very first date since mom died.

A big deal for all of them she supposed, but she was happy her dad was taking this first step…or trying to at least since he tried to come up with stupid excuses all day to get out of it. 

She slowly opened her dad’s door and peaked inside to see that he wasn’t alone…Reggie was sitting at the foot of his bed with his face buried in his hands. Her dad was standing in front of a full-length mirror wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple white cotton tee while holding up two different knitted shirts.

“For the last time,” Reggie groaned in his hands. “Pick the blue one!” He lifted his head and flung his hands towards him in desperation. “It brings out your eyes!”

Ray, who obviously couldn’t hear him, tossed the blue shirt aside…which fell right through Reggie…and studied the plaid. “Maybe I should just wear this…”

“Oh, come on!” Reggie exclaimed in frustration as he got to his knees. “You wear that shirt ALL THE TIME!”

Julie sighed hopelessly as she put her hands on her hips. “What’s going on here?” 

Both Reggie and her dad looked up at her. “Thank god you’re here!” they both said at the same time, making her jump slightly. 

“Which shirt?” her dad asked as he picked up the shirt again, which caused Reggie to jolt because it looked like he was about to get punched in the nuts, then sighed in relief when he remembered he was made of air. 

“The blue shirt, right?” Reggie asked as he shuffled on his knees until he was behind her dad. “Tell him to wear the blue!”

Ray noticed his daughter’s eyes shifting from him and towards bed behind him and quickly turned around. “Is one of the guys here? Is it Reggie?”

“Of course it’s me!” Reggie exclaimed. “I gotta support my bro! This is a big night for you!”  
Julie smiled as she walked towards the bed. “Of course it’s Reggie,” she said for him. “He’s trying to support you…and he says to wear the blue one.” And laughed softly when Reggie grabbed the top and dangled it in the air. “Obviously.”

Ray glanced at the top dangling in mid-air a moment before finally snagging it back. “You know…ever since you told me the truth about them…my life has gotten…”

“Totally rad?” Reggie chimed in with a grin on his face.

“Weird.”

Reggie’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “Oh.”

“But,” he added as he tugged the shirt over his head. “In a good way.”

Reggie’s smile was back as he straightened proudly. “Aww!”

Julie plopped down next to Reggie, who casually hooked an arm around her neck…a gesture she knew he did for himself more than anything. It still stunned and amazed the guys that she could feel their touch…ever since that night after she saved them somehow. They still weren’t sure what exactly happened, but she was so incredibly grateful that it did…they all were.

Once she had realized the guys were here to stay, she just didn’t feel right keeping the truth from her dad and brother anymore. When she confided with the guys about it, they backed her up…especially Reggie, who was excited at the possibility of not being in a one-sided relationship with her dad anymore.

She had decided this time around she’d plan it a little better, instead of just blurting it out like she did with Flynn. That morning during breakfast, she had told them there was something important she needed to tell them…something about the band. Carlos had this little secret grin like he already knew what she was talking about, while her dad just gave her a smile and said, “Sure, kiddo…what’s up?”

“I think it’s time for you to meet the guys.”

“Really?!” Carlos exclaimed. 

Julie couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. “Really…they can’t wait to officially meet you.”

“Wait,” her dad said as he set down his cup of coffee. “Are we talking like…through FaceTime?”

“Ummm…not exactly.”

“So, there here…in town?” 

“It’s…complicated,” she finished and then held up her hands. “Listen…just meet me in the garage in like ten minutes, okay? I promise this will make sense and…just trust me okay?”

Her little brother just nodded with a grin and her dad smiled that dad smile. “Always.”

She smiled and got up out of her chair, gave her brother’s head a tousle and kissed her dad’s cheek before running out the back door. When she walked through the door of the garage, she saw the guys pacing back and forth…she found it endearing that they were just as nervous as she was. 

Even though they couldn’t see them, the guys felt a connection to her family and became just as protective of them as they did her. She still laughed at the time they found out Carlos was being bullied by some jerk at school and they immediately took action by shoving his pants down right in the middle of the cafeteria for the entire school to see.

Carlos came home that day with the biggest smile on his face, laughing while telling her all about it. She knew of course that it wasn’t a loose button or zipper that caused the bullies pants down ankles and fell in love with the guys even more.

“Okay, guys…they’ll be here in a minute.”

“I’m nervous,” Alex said as he twirled his drumstick while pacing. “What if they don’t believe you? Well…Carlos already believes we exist….”

Reggie lifted a finger. “Thanks to me.”

“But your dad? What if…”

“It’s going to be fine,” she said. I hope.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Luke asked softly as he took a closer step towards her. “I know you were worried before…about him sending you back to the therapist.”

“He won’t,” she assured him not realizing she stepped closer as well. “He already knows how much you…” She trailed off as she made herself look away and glance over at Alex and Reggie. “All of you…mean to me. I just…can’t lie to him…or Carlos…anymore.”

Luke gave her a lopsided smile and then gently fiddled with the ends of her curly hair. “We understand…we’re with you…” He looked up at the guys, silently asking for confirmation.

“Absolutely,” Alex said, while Reggie just held two thumbs up and nodded enthusiastically. 

Julie smiled and let out a sigh as she felt her nerves begin to settle. “Thanks guys.” She glanced over at the quick knock at the door and saw her family walk through. “Let’s do this.”

XXX

To be continued...


End file.
